This Ain't A Love Song
by Marsbert
Summary: Chaz and Brandon plan to have a quiet evening at home, but Sara basically screws everything up, in a good way... R & R If you want (please) :)


Title: This Ain't A Love Song  
Author: Marsbert   
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Chaz and Brandon plan to have a quiet evening at home but Sara basically screws everything up.....  
Disclaimer: Slash Warning: This fic deals with the romantic relationship between Chaz   
and Brandon.  
Feedback: Please! But please, don't flame me!  
  
**********  
  
Chaz turned the key and unlocked the door and kicked it open with his foot. He   
shut it behind him with a loud bang, and let his sticky briefcase hit the floor by his feet.  
  
"Chaz, that you?" he heard Brandon call from the kitchen.  
  
Chaz groaned in agreement, and threw himself onto the couch. He waited for a   
moment, listening to the silence in the apartment, and then finally Brandon made his way   
out from the kitchen and came up behind him. He felt Brandon's strong hands on his   
shoulders and he moaned as he received a mini back rub. It ended abruptly, and Brandon   
walked around the couch and sat next to him.  
  
"You ok?" he asked.   
  
Chaz looked at him with tired eyes, "I am so fed up with the corporate world."  
  
Brandon smiled, "Well, it's Friday. We can go out dancing if you like?"  
  
"No, I'm too tired." He complained, his Scottish accent shining through.  
  
Brandon put his arm around Chaz's shoulders, "Poor baby."  
  
Chaz smiled, but then closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Brandon got up   
and stretched in front of him. Chaz blinked open one eye to catch a glimpse of Brandon's   
flat stomach showing from under his shirt. Chaz jumped to his feet and slid his arms   
around Brandon's slender waist, folding his hands behind his back. Brandon smiled as he   
brought his arms down from above his head and wrapped them around Chaz's neck. They   
came nose to nose, smiling at each other.  
  
"I missed you today." Chaz said.  
  
"I missed you more." Brandon smiled.  
  
"Oh I doubt that." Chaz laughed.  
  
Brandon chuckled, "I love you."  
  
"I love you more."  
  
"I don't think that's humanly possible." He smiled sweetly.   
  
Chaz pulled him closer, and planted a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. Brandon closed   
his eyes to savor the moment, but suddenly there was a knock on the door and Chaz   
pulled away. Brandon opened his eyes to watch his lover walk over to the door and let   
Sara in. She was in tears and soaking wet from the rain outside. She fell into Chaz's open   
arms and Brandon rushed over to join her side.  
  
"What happened deary?" Chaz asked, gently rubbing Sara's back.   
  
Brandon came over and rest a gentle hand on her arm and she pulled away from   
Chaz and leaped into Brandon's arms. Brandon was surprised, but he smiled and tried his   
best to console her as Chaz went into the kitchen. Brandon led Sara to the couch where   
they sat, and Chaz came back with a glass of water and some Tylenol. Sara gratefully   
took them, swallowed them, then leaned her head on Brandon's shoulder.  
  
"I'm swearing off men." She mumbled through her tears. Chaz looked at Brandon, who   
smirked.  
  
"You don't mean that." Chaz said sympathetically.  
  
"Why not?" she asked, sniffing loudly.  
  
Brandon rubbed her arm, "Because sweetie, you wouldn't make a good lesbian."  
  
After a moment Sara started to laugh, and Brandon and Chaz both sighed in relief   
and then chuckled along with her. She sat up, wiping away her tears, and looked down at   
her feet. Then he stood up.  
  
"Your couch is all wet now." She said as if she was heartbroken again.  
  
Chaz stood up and took her hands, "That doesn't matter. Come on, I'll take you   
downstairs."  
  
She pulled away from him, and backed into Brandon, who had stood up next to her.  
  
"I don't want to go home. I don't want to be alone. Can I sleep here tonight?"  
  
Sara looked at Brandon pleadingly, who smiled, and looked at Chaz with the same look.   
Suddenly Chaz had these two puppy dog faces in front of him, and he laughed.  
  
"Sure you can, why not?" he said cheerily.   
  
"Come on babe, we'll find you some dry clothes." Brandon said, taking Sara's hand in his   
and leading her into the bedroom he shared with Chaz.  
  
**********  
  
"Who wants popcorn?" Brandon chimed once he walked into the living room.   
Chaz and Sara sat up on the pulled out bed and smiled at him.   
  
"I do!" Sara laughed.   
  
Brandon came over with the bowl of popcorn and handed it to Sara as he sat down next to   
her. The three of them laid back on the dozens of pillows they had piled up behind them.   
Sara lay between Chaz and Brandon, holding the bowl of popcorn on her stomach. The   
lights were off and the TV glowed at them waiting for Chaz to press the play button on   
the remote control.  
  
"What movie are we watching?" Sara asked.  
  
"Gone With The Wind." Brandon said triumphantly.  
  
Chaz aimed the remote at the VCR and pressed play, and suddenly the coming   
attractions started to play before them. Chaz reached into the bowl of popcorn and instead   
of popcorn he found Brandon's hand, which was also searching for popcorn. Sara smiled   
and bit her lip as she watched the two of them play with each other's fingers, and it wasn't   
until it looked like one of them might roll over her to get to the other that she finally   
broke them up. They retreated back to their corners and all three of them chuckled to   
themselves as the movie started. Brandon bent his legs and crossed his legs up in the air,   
dangling his foot in front of Sara's view. She laughed and hit his foot away and his legs   
fell back to the mattress.   
  
"Questa cinema é triste!" Brandon shouted.  
  
"Stop speaking in Italian!" Sara shouted back, laughing.   
  
Brandon sat up and took the bowl of popcorn from Sara's hands. He ignored the   
movie and threw himself on top of Sara, burying his face in her neck to tickle her as she   
screamed and laughed. Chaz snickered and climbed off the bed to get out of the way as   
Brandon tickled Sara until she was almost falling off the bed.  
  
Almost four hours later, the three of them sat on the floor at the end of the bed,   
each wrapped and entangled in the bed covers and pillows as they watched the movie   
with teary eyes. Sara buried her teary eyes in Chaz's shoulder and he smiled down at her.  
  
Once the movie had ended, the three of them struggled to get back onto the bed.   
Sara snuggled up under the covers as Brandon took the empty popcorn bowl back into the   
kitchen. Chaz found his way to an empty chair and stretched his legs out until his feet   
rested upon the edge of the pull of bed. Brandon came in and sat in the other chair on the   
other side of the bed. They were all silent for a few minutes, the fact that it was almost   
three in the morning was beginning to take its toll on them.   
  
"So what should we do now?" Brandon asked.  
  
"Sleep?" Chaz suggested, laying his head back and shutting his eyes.  
  
"I'm not sleepy." Sara whined playfully.   
  
Brandon laughed, "Come on Chaz you can't be tired yet. You slept through most of the   
movie, you should be raring to go."  
  
Chaz opened his eyes and smiled at Brandon slightly.  
  
"We could play a game?" Sara suggested.  
  
"Yeah, how about hide and seek?" Brandon smiled.  
  
"How old are you?" Chaz asked mockingly.  
  
Brandon narrowed his eyes at him and laughed, "I haven't played that since I was in grade   
school."  
  
"Ok, Brandon, you're it!" Sara screeched as she jumped out of her warm covers and ran   
out of the room.  
  
"Hey! I don't want to be it!" Brandon called after her. He looked back at Chaz, but Chaz   
was already disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
"No peeking!" he heard Sara call from the other room. Brandon sighed and covered his   
eyes. He started to count, to what number he wasn't sure, but when he got bored he gave   
up and looked around.  
  
"Ready or not, here I come!" he shouted. He could hear a few smothered giggles as he   
walked into the kitchen. It was empty. He walked through the other door and was   
surprised when Chaz tackled him in the dark. They both fell to the floor, rolled, and   
ended up with feet and arms flailing as they forgot about the game.  
  
Suddenly they stopped when they saw Sara's feet in front of them. Chaz lifted his   
head as he lay on top of Brandon to see Sara with her hands on her hips.  
  
"That is not how you play hide and seek." She said, trying not to laugh.   
  
"I'll show you hide and seek." Brandon said threatening. He pushed Chaz off of him and   
before he got to his feet Sara realized he was going to chase her and she ran off   
screaming. Brandon ran after her, following her through the bedroom, the dining room,   
and back into the living room. She ran over the bed, then stood there, watching him   
carefully.  
  
Brandon moved to the left, and Sara did the same, ready to run. Brandon moved   
the other way and Sara copied him, laughing almost hysterically. Brandon smiled and   
quickly hopped onto the bed as Sara screeched. He tackled her when he got to her side,   
wrapping his arms around her and spinning her around. She laughed as he lifted her off   
the floor, spinning her, and suddenly the two of them were on the floor.  
  
In what seemed like slow motion, Brandon held himself above her as she rested   
her hands on his sides. For a moment he forgot all about Chaz, the apartment, eve the fact   
that he had been a homosexual for years and years. He forgot all this when he stared   
down at Sara and how beautiful she was. Sara smiled up at him, caught in the same   
whirlwind that he was. She put her hands on his cheeks as he leaned down and softly   
kissed her lips. It didn't feel much different to kiss her than it did to kiss Chaz, he thought,   
as he blindly sucked on her tongue, her hands running through his hair. Suddenly they   
both realized what they were doing, and opened their eyes widely to stare at each other.   
  
Brandon pushed off of her and jumped to his feet. He stood for a moment, looking   
down at her, but not really seeing her, not until she reached up for his hand. He snapped   
back to reality and took her hand, helping her to her feet. She stood in front of him for a   
moment, until they heard Chaz clear his throat. Sara glanced over her shoulder, then   
pushed past Brandon to go sit on the bed. Brandon stood in front of his lover as if he had   
just killed the very thing that kept them together.  
  
"Hope you two are finished." Chaz said blankly. He looked from Brandon to Sara, who   
was looking in the other direction. As Chaz started to walk into the kitchen, Brandon   
quickly followed.  
  
"Chaz wait." He pleaded.  
  
Chaz turned to face him and leaned against the sink. Brandon suddenly felt very naked   
standing in front of him like that.  
  
"What?" Chaz asked.  
  
"Chaz-"  
  
"What? What, you're going to tell me it wasn't anything. It didn't mean anything, the fact   
that you were just making out with our best friend, a woman. You'd think I would be   
more mad if I caught you making out with another man, but for some odd reason, the fact   
that you were making out with the woman we've called sister for so many years, it bothers   
me even more." Chaz said, finally realizing he was going off rambling after he had   
finished.  
  
"It didn't mean anything. It was just a kiss."  
  
"A kiss between friends." Chaz said sarcastically.   
  
Suddenly Sara came up behind Brandon, running her hand down his arm.  
  
"What are you doing in here? Can't you see that your two gay men are having a fight?"  
  
"Chaz." Sara started.  
  
"Sara, I think you should leave."  
  
Sara's eyes widened, Chaz had never asked her to leave before. "What?"  
  
"You heard me. I need to talk to Brandon."  
  
"Chaz. I don't think of you guys as the two gay men in my life. You guys are my best   
friends, I don't label you like that. It was just a stupid kiss, we weren't even thinking-"  
  
"Oh so if I hadn't walked in would you have not thought about going farther?"  
  
"What? Chaz-" Brandon started.  
  
"No, no I don't want to hear it." Chaz said, putting up his hands. He walked out of the   
kitchen and into the bedroom, where he stood in the doorway for a moment, looking back   
at them.  
  
"I'm going to bed. Don't bother me." He said coldly.  
  
He shut the door and left Brandon and Sara alone.  
  
*********  
  
Brandon sat curled up under the covers of the pulled out bed. Sara was gathering   
her clothes and she walked into the living room and stopped when she saw him.  
  
"It'll be ok Brandon." She said, trying to make him feel better.   
  
"How do you know?" he mumbled.  
  
She smiled, "Because, Chaz is just cranky." She said, this time trying to convince herself   
as well as Brandon, "He just needs to get some sleep, things will be ok in the morning."   
She said as she leaned on the edge of the bed. She gently rested her hand on Brandon's   
head. He turned and looked up at her.  
  
"I hope you're right." He said. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head. She said a   
quiet goodnight to him and silently left the apartment.   
  
She made her way down the stairs to her own apartment and climbed into bed.   
She laid awake for almost an hour, listening for some sign of movement above her.   
Suddenly she heard her door open and close, and was surprised to see Brandon standing   
in the doorway to her bedroom.  
  
"Brandon?" she asked, groggy, even though she hadn't slept.   
  
Without a word, Brandon shuffled over to the side of her bed, pulled back the   
covers, and climbed in next to her. She remembered all the times he had done the same   
thing and they had snuggled together, Chaz too sometimes. As Brandon put his arm over   
Sara's stomach and snuggled his chin against her shoulder, she frowned at how different it   
felt now. She looked down at him through the corners of her eyes and smiled. She turned   
over and put her arms around his warm body and he smiled, keeping his eyes shut.   
  
The two of them stayed like that for almost an hour, until Sara's bedroom door   
creaked open once again and she cracked an eye open to see Chaz's silhouette standing   
before her. Brandon was quietly sleeping in her neck. Sara smiled and slowly lifted a tired   
arm and outstretched it towards Chaz. He lingered for a moment, but finally scurried over   
and hopped onto the other side of her bed. Putting his arms around her as he lay behind   
her, and gently rubbing Brandon's back as the three of them quietly fell asleep together. 


End file.
